Quand une Mia aime un Michael
by Mel7
Summary: Quand Michael embrasse Mia elle ne sait pas quoi penser, mais quand elle doit passer la nuit chez lui à cause de Lily, cela devient une nuit riche en évenements.
1. Default Chapter

Quand une Mia aime un Michael

Voilà ceci est la traduction d'une fic de punk-rock-princess 2040, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'a moi, surtout n'hésitez pas à lire la version originale « When a Mia loves a Michael ».

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Meg Cabot

Il reste trois semaines avant le bal et trois semaines et un jour avant que j'aille en Génovie pour rencontrer mon peuple. Je me présente, je suis Amélia, princesse de Génovie, héritière de toute la Génovie. Je suis amoureuse et personne ne le sait, c'est le frère de ma meilleure amie Lily. Michael Moscovitz. Je l'ai aimé dès le premier regard, quand j'étais au jardin d'enfants, quand j'ai rencontré Lily. Nous jouions dans le bac à sable lorsqu'un garçon plus âgé a surgit derrière Lily et lui a fait peur en criant « bouh !» dans les oreilles. « Michael, tu es méchant » a-t-elle dit. C'était la première fois que je posais les yeux sur lui. Il avait des cheveux bruns balayés par le vent qui dissimulaient des yeux marrons. Je pense que je suis tombée profondément amoureuse. Il était plus vieux que moi mais seulement de quelques années. Ça n'avait pas d'importance.

A l'école, je me rendais en étude dirigée quand quelqu'un m'a interpellé « Mia, hé Mia, attend » Je me suis retournée pour voir Lily courir vers moi. « Hé, Lil', qu'es-ce qui se passe? » Dis-je tout en continuant à marcher. « Maman et Papa s'en vont pour le week-end, je suis autorisée à inviter quelques amies, j'ai pensé que, peut-être, toi, Tina et Shameeka pourriez rester chez moi cette nuit et l'on ferait quelque chose demain » demanda-t-elle. « Lily, j'ai une leçon de princesse ce soir puis j'ai une réunion avec quelque ambassadeur de quelque pays à 17h demain, mais je peux venir après ma leçon mais je devrait partir à 15h parce que je dois aller voir Sebastiano pour voir ce que je vais porter. » Lui dis-je alors que nous arrivions en étude dirigée.

Il était là, penché sur des feuilles de papier, écoutant son walkman, sa tête balançant au rythme de la musique. Il y avait deux chaises à côté de la fenêtre en face de lui. Je m'assis à coté de la fenêtre, essayant de ne pas le regarder et Lily me pinça le bras. « Aïe Lily, pourquoi diable as-tu fait ça ?» Dis-je, frottant mon épaule. « Tu ne faisais pas attention, peux importe, je disais que c'était bien et que nous pourrions faire quelque chose tôt samedi matin avec toi, ok ? » Dis-t-elle. « Ouais, ça serait bien, merci Lil » Dis-je. Je sortis mes devoirs de maths, je n'avais pas remarqué Michael qui s'approchait pour parler à Lily. Soudain, j'entendis une voix dire « tu te trompes tu dois additionner et diviser et pas multiplier et soustraire, Thermopolis ». Je levais les yeux pour voir Michael les yeux rivés sur moi. « Ha, merci Michael » bredouillais-je. « Alors comment ça va Thermopolis ? » Dit-il en plaçant une chaise devant moi et en s'asseyant. « Pas si bien, j'ai raté ma dernière interro de maths et grand-mère est plus chiante que jamais, être si proche du voyage à Génovia et tout le reste…. » Dis-je avec un soupire. « Quelle plaie, je détesterai avoir une grand-mère comme ça, mais si tu veux je peux te donner des cours de maths pendant les études dirigées » dit-il en haussant les épaules. «Vient-il de dire ce que je pense qu'il a dit ?» Pensai-je pour moi-même. «Oh mon Dieu, ce serait génial, si ça ne te dérange pas» Lui dis-je. «Pas de problème, Thermopolis.» Elle ne prêta pas beaucoup plus d'attention à son travail, elle s'assit juste essayant de paraître sérieuse mais elle ne faisait que le regarder, son parfait visage, comment ses cheveux tombaient devant ses yeux et son corps parfait.

Soudain la cloche du déjeuner sonna, elle sursauta. « Merde » dis-t-elle. « Bien, à plus Thermopolis » Dit-il se retournant et mettant ses affaires dans son sac. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait hors de la pièce elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour le voir la regarder, il lui sourit, elle rougit et sortie de la pièce. « Hé princesse, attendez » appela Lars. « Salut Lars » Dis-je lui faisant signe. « Que voulez-vous pour déjeuner ? » demanda-t-il. « Hum, je prendrait une salade et un coca light » répondis-je. « Ok, alors comment était l'étude ? » demanda-t-il. « C'était bien, Michael va m'aider en maths » lui dis-je. « Ai-je entendu mon nom ? » Dis quelqu'un derrière. Je me retournai pour voir Michael marchant derrière moi. « Oui, tu as bien entendu, je disais justement à Lars comment tu as gentiment offert de m'aider en maths » Lui dis-je. « Ce n'est pas grand-chose, je t'ai dis, je suis ravi de le faire » dit-il avec un haussement d'épaule. Son estomac se noua. « Alors, j'ai entendu que tu dormais à la maison ce soir » Dit-il marchant désinvoltement a coté d'elle. « Hum, il semblerait que oui, mais bon je serais un peu en retard parce que j'ai une leçon de princesse, seras-tu là ou vas-tu sortir ? » Demandais-je essayant de ne pas sembler préoccupée. « Non je pense que je vais juste rester à la maison et travailler sur Le Cerveau » dit-il. « Oui ! Plus de temps avec Michael » pensa-t-elle. « Je vais chercher votre salade, princesse » dit Lars marchant vers la cafeteria.

Ne remarquant pas Michael elle s'assit sur un banc, mais redescendit sur terre quand il s'assit face à elle. « Puis-je me joindre à vous princesse ? » dit-il. Je déteste quand les gens disent cela, il me connaît pratiquement depuis toujours. « S'il te plait ne m'appel pas comme ça, et je m'en fiche tu peux t'asseoir là si tu veux » dit-elle. « Désol » dit-il. Nous avons mangé et parlé, quand la cloche sonna nous nous séparâmes. « Je te vois plus tard, Thermopolis » dit-il et il parti en cours. La journée se termina normalement, quand la cloche sonna la fin des cours, Mia sortie précipitamment de la classe, sinon elle serait en retard pour sa leçon de princesse. Sur son chemin elle heurta accidentellement quelqu'un, elle tomba sur cette personne, la faisant tomber par terre. « Merde, je suis désolée » dis-je essayant de me relever, mais la personne avait ses mains autour de ma taille. « C'est pas grave » dis la voix masculine familière. « Michael, es ce que ça va ? » Dis-je en me relevant mais cela empira les choses parce que je me suis accidentellement mise dans une position où j'étais à cheval sur lui. « Ha merde, encore désolée » Dis-je en me relevant rapidement. « Bizarre » dit-il. J'hottai ma main de lui, il la pris en se relevant et se tint assez proche de moi. Nous étions à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, quand soudain il m'embrassa sur les lèvres, il se recula avec un sourire, je me suis enfuie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je l'ai juste fait.

Surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, je ne manquerais pas d'en faire part à l'auteur. La suite arrivera bientôt c'est promis!

Mel


	2. Work it out

Et voilà, la deuxième et dernière partie de cette fic, merci à Menssa et wolwiegirl() pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir, j'espère que la deuxième partie ne vous décevra pas, pour ma part c'est celle que je préfère.

Donc je précise toujours que les personnages appartiennent tous à Meg Cabot et que je ne fait que traduire cette fis de punk-rock-princess 2040.

Bon maintenant bonne lecture !

Chapitre 2 : Work it out

L'idée m'énervait encore plus à chaque minute. Je ne faisais pas très attention à ce qu'elle disait. Qui l'aurait fait ? Je viens juste d'être embrassée par celui que j'aime depuis toujours. Je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire. A-t-il aim ? Est-ce que ce n'était qu'une cruelle plaisanterie ? Ou est ce que je rêvais ? La sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes était si réelle que cela rejette totalement la possibilité du rêve. Je touchais mes lèvres du bout des doigts. « Amélia fait attention, maintenant comme je disais, ce vendredi Gwenivere, duchesse de Pologne donne un bal ici à New York en l'honneur des fiançailles de sa fille, tu dois y assister en tant que représentante de Génovia, tu as le droit de choisir ton cavalier mais si tu ne le fait pas je suis sure que René sera heureux de t'y accompagner. Tu as les essayages pour ta robe demain avec Sebastiano à 5h précises, tu peux t'en aller maintenant » Elle finit avec un geste de renvoi de la main. J'attrapai mon sac et me dépêcha de sortir de la pièce.

Pendant que nous étions dans l'ascenseur Lars parlait à quelqu'un sur son mobile, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à ce que je ferai quand je verrai Michael. Dans la limousine, j'ai commencé à penser au bal et j'ai commencé à voir de tristes images de moi dansant avec René. Ce n'est pas que je l'aime pas, c'est juste qu'il peut être un peu lourd parfois. Il est toujours entrain de lécher les bottes de Grand-mère, c'est comme s'il était amoureux d'elle. Quel pot de colle!

« Nous y sommes princesse » dit Lars.

« Merci Lars je t'appellerai demain pour te dire où venir me chercher » Dis je en me levant pour partir. Juste au moment où j'étais dehors, « Bonne chance princesse » entendis-je me dire Lars.

« Merci » Dis je lentement marchant vers le hall d'entré de l'appartement. Je pris les escaliers car j'ai pensai que ça me donnerai plus de temps pour réfléchir. Quand j'atteignis leur étage je commençai à me diriger vers leur porte. Quand je n'étais plus qu'a quelque mètre je vis une personne assise à coté. C'était Michael. Je pensai à repartir quand son visage se tourna soudainement pour me faire face. Je me suis dirigé vers lui et nous nous sommes retrouvés à mi-chemin.

« Salut » me dit-il

« Salut » ai-je dit, je n'avais rien pu trouver d'autre

« Alors, comment était ta leçon de princesse ? » Demanda-t-il

Je pense qu'il essaie de m'apaiser avant le coup de grâce. Soudain je dis tout « ça a été, je dois assister au stupide bal d'une stupide duchesse de Pologne en tant que représentante de Génovia, et Grand-mère dis que je peux amener un cavalier mais si je n'en trouve pas René m'accompagnera »

« Ha ok, alors euh, à propos d'aujourd'hui Mia, je veux seulement dire… » Il était sur le point de dire quelque chose quand Lily ouvrit la porte à toute volée.

« Je pensai bien t'avoir entendue Mia, vient, Shameeka n'a pas pu venir alors c'est juste toi moi et Tina, ok ? » Dis t-elle en m'entraînant à l'intérieur.

« Je te parlerai plus tard, ok » Dit Michael en refermant la porte derrière nous.

« Ok » dis je rejoignant Lily

Nous avons regardés des films, mangé des pizzas, bavardé. Quand j'eu fini de mettre mon short et mon t-shirt, brossé mes dents et cheveux dans la salle de bain, je suis passé devant la chambre de Michael pour l'entendre écouter l'un de mes groupes préférés Rooney (NdT : ce groupe est le préféré de l'auteur) et taper sur son ordinateur portable. Je ne pouvait pas mais je me suis arrêté et appuyée contre l'embrasure de la porte et j'ai regardé. J'ai fermé les yeux et me suis balancée au rythme de la musique, quand la chanson finie je rouvris les yeux pour voir Michael me regardant avec la bouche ouverte. Je me sentis rougir et il rougit aussi. Il se leva, et soudain sorti de nulle part je dis « Ce baiser était-il réel, ou était ce une blague cruelle? » Il parut surpris, il s'approcha et pris mes mains dans les siennes.

« Bien sur que ce n'était pas une blague, je t'aime Mia Thermopolis, bien avant que tu ne sois une princesse je t'aimai déj » dit-il en se retournant. Je lui tournait la tête vers moi et lui dit : « Je t'aime aussi, depuis le jours où nous nous sommes rencontrés ». Il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa. Il mit ses bras autour de ma taille, m'attirant plus près de lui. Je mis mais bras autour de son cou et jouai avec ses cheveux. Lorsque nous nous sommes séparés pour reprendre de l'air, je sentis quelque chose respirer contre le dos de mes jambes. Pavlov, le chien de Michael était à la porte, nous regardant. Je ris. « Je pense que nous devrions fermer la porte » dit-il en la fermant.

Soudain il attrapa mes cuisses et me souleva, j'entourai mais jambes autour de sa taille. Il commença à m'embrasser tout en se dirigeant vers le lit. Il s'allongea dessus, avec moi au-dessus de lui. Il commença a embrasser mon cou et ma clavicule. Il revint à ma bouche et y mis sa langue, mon premier « french kiss ». Soudain la porte s'ouvrit brutalement, je levai les yeux pour voir une Lily très surprise debout dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Euh, salut Lily » Dis je essayant de me relever, mais Michael me retint. Je ris.

« Euh donc vous êtes petit ami ou petite amie ou quelque chose. » Dit elle

« Oui nous le sommes, si c'est d'accord avec toi » dit il en me regardant.

« ça me parait très bien, mon petit ami » dis je. Il sourit et dit

« C'est bien assez pour moi, ma magnifique petite amie.

Ce fut le plus heureux moment de toute ma vie

Fin

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plut, moi ça m'a fait très plaisir de la traduire, j'en traduirai peut-être d'autre si j'ai l'accord des auteurs, sinon peut-être bien que je me mettrai à en écrire moi-même. En tout cas n'hésitez pas à mettre une petite review, ça ne prend pas beaucoup de temps et ça fait toujours plaisir.

Un grand merci à Menssa pour son aide, je t'adore.


End file.
